


What It Feels Like

by eminwonderland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Protective Dean Winchester, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminwonderland/pseuds/eminwonderland
Summary: Reader hasn’t been kissed in awhile.  Dean reminds her what it feels like.





	What It Feels Like

Little hairs prick the skin of your fingers as they curl around the back of his neck. It’s damp with sweat and thicker than you imagined it would be. 

He’s pulling his upper body against your grip, up on his elbows, while his hips meet yours and he rocks into you again. The pace unbearably slow.

Dark lashes rest on his cheeks and his mouth is making perfect little oh, ah shapes. When you lift and tilt your hips to match him, his lashes flip up to meet his eyebrows and peridot orbs look down at you with a glint.

“In a rush, sweetheart?” he asks, plunging especially deep this time.

Pulling your bottom lip between your teeth, you bite down to keep from moaning. He growls, dipping his head and capturing it with his mouth. He sucks your lip in between his teeth, “Don’t tease me with that lip, princess,” he says, teeth still tugging before releasing you and pecking little kisses. “Now that I’ve got you here I’m gonna take my time,” he smirks.

He rolls his hips and your whole body shudders as you arch into him. Your mind races as you think about how you got here.

_“What’s wrong, Y/N?”_

_“Nothing, it’s… I’m fine.”_

_“You sure don’t seem fine.”_

_“I’m just in a mood and I keep thinking about all that’s going wrong instead of focusing on the things that are right.”_

_Confusion crosses his perfect face, brows knitting together over his captivating green eyes._

_“See, I’m just being ridiculous,” you start._

_“No, you’re not. It’s just… what’s wrong?”_

_“You mean aside from my epic dry spell?” The flood gates open and everything you’ve been dwelling on comes spilling out. “What’s wrong is that it’s been so long since I’ve been kissed that I forgot what it feels like.”_

_You regret it as soon as the words are out. Dean doesn’t need you dumping this on him. Not when there are much more pressing matters. He starts to say something, stops, starts again, stops again and finally closes his mouth._

_“It’s not important, forget I said anything. I’m gonna go to bed,” you grumble, standing from your chair and heading down the hall to your room._

_Dean catches you just before you reach your door. “Has it really been that long, Y/N? That you’ve forgotten what it feels like?”_

_“Please Dean. It was stupid of me to tell you. Just forget it.”_

_“A girl shouldn’t forget what it’s like to be kissed, especially a girl like you,” he says, his green eyes searching yours._

_Now you’re speechless. You’re trying to think of something to say, when his hands cup your face, thumb sliding across your cheek. He dips down, eyes never leaving yours until just before your lips touch. Time seems to stop as his full, soft mouth presses against yours. Need rips a gaping hole through your chest only to be filled with the warmth from Dean’s kiss. His lips slot with yours, both of you parting them slightly as he pulls you closer._

_Your arms wrap around his neck as you tip up on your toes. You feel the gently sweep of his tongue asking for permission and you allow him in with moan. ___

__“You still with me, sweetheart?”_ _

__“Mhmm.”_ _

__“Good, hang on.” He slips one arm under your back, rolling until he’s underneath you._ _

__Instantly his hands fly to your hips, guiding them as you rock. Every so often he pulls you roughly, driving deep, but mostly he watches you with anticipation._ _

__His chest rises and falls, and you take a moment to draw over his tattoo with your finger. He pulls you down to him, his mouth capturing yours in a deep kiss. You change your pace to quick, shallow thrusts, teasing him until he tightens his arms around you and pounds into you._ _

__He rolls again, caging you in between his strong arms, as his mouth explores you. Dropping kisses along your shoulder and throat before capturing your lips with his. He bends his knee up, pushing your legs farther apart and lifting one over his arm. You hold onto him as his thrusts go deeper dragging over your sensitive ridge again and again._ _

__Every moan that passes your lips spurs him on and soon you’re over the edge screaming out his name as you come around him._ _

__Dean’s pace falters, hips stuttering as you pull his orgasm from, milking him dry._ _

__“Oh, god! Y/N!”_ _

__He momentarily collapses on top of you before rolling off to one side, his arm staying draped across your body._ _

__You turn your head to look at him, both of you still breathing heavy as you bask in your high for a few minutes._ _

__“I’m suddenly feeling so much better,” you giggle._ _

__“Me too, Y/N,” he says, smoothing your hair away from your face. “And I’m gonna kiss you every day from now on. I’ll make sure you never forget what it feels like to be kissed ever again._ _


End file.
